


New order of the Miraculous

by lamisteriosacristal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: It was time for resume the war  after 200 years in hiatus. The organization and the order of the guardians were prepared, each side convinced that they will win, but they make a mistake and Ladybug was going to show them why was a bad idea to threat her friends meanwhile Plagg will do anything in his power to protect his holder





	1. The organization

**Author's Note:**

> * This story has spoilers of season 3. The information of the episodes yet to aired will be used, edited or ignored in this AU depending of how easy would be include it.   
* This fic will be both in English and Spanish in AO3. In the English version is relevant to know that I may make grammar and spelling mistakes, incorrect use of puntuaction marks, and maybe slower updates than the Spanish version.   
* This AU is based in the idea of Adrien being a sentimonster.  
* I am not going to write a full story. This is mostly key scenes put in chronological orden (whenever I can) with some chapters being more details that others. 

Leroy was a tall man wide shoulders and elegant clothes that hide a body use to physical activity. His white hair was the only clue about his true age the same way his imposing presence was about the power that he has.

As every morning he when to his office and checked the last report about S324. He smiled. After fourteen years of waiting, the experiment could be considering successful and was time to start the next phase.

The door opened and almost unheard steps tell him that it was Thierry. It was an unexpected interruption and before he could ask about it, his second in command show him a tablet.

“When did it happen?”

Leroy asked looking at the aerial image of the temple of the guardians. A reporter was talking however nothing that she says was important, she was other ignorant to the force that rule the world.

“Last night. We had confirmed that Ladybug was the one that did it”

“Unexpected but a great opportunity” Leroy said nodding to the report about S324 to what the reversed Thierry show for a second the ambition that consumed him “Go to visit them and find details. The estate of the order of the guardians, the whereabouts of the lost miraculous, if the last guardian had try to contact them or if they will take action about the active miraculous”

Thierry took the tablet with a little bow but without moving of his place. Having educated him seeing he was a child, Leroy was able to recognize his unhappiness with his orders in the tension of his jaw.

“We have the surprise factor and if you do not hurry, we are going to lose him” Leroy said instant of justify his decision “I will go to Paris for an undefined time. I will examine S324 in person to determinate the best moment to recover its amok”

After that small interruption he was alone in his office again. Now he could feel every person to his charge in his mansion as well to the ones that were in strategic positions waiting for his orders.

When the monks disappeared 200 years ago, they forced a hiatus in the war that his family take advantage to develop the perfect strategy. Now, this wasn’t doubt that they would win.

_“You will be the key to our victory”_

He thought drawing the face of S324 in the screen of his computer.


	2. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between Ladybug and the mystery person that want the Miraculous of the butterfly and peacock left her furious.
> 
> Meanwhile, the organization make their first move in Paris.

Marinette didn't know what to think

All the week someone was wandering Paris demanding the miraculous of the butterfly and the peacock. The mystery person has slender body, her black hooded tunic hinted at a feminine figure and the few photos about her show that she wore a mask. For what Alya told her the people called her "Ninja" because she also moves as one. 

At the start Marinette thought that she was a citizen trying to make justice with her own hands but would stop when she recognizes how strong the akuma were. After what happen in Heroes' day, from time to time people like her appears... but she was wrong. 

The last news about an akuma tell her that it was one with mental control power that appeared in the other side of the city. When she arrived Ninja was already there, fighting the mind control citizen with a wood baton and managing to keep them in a small zone without hurting them. A side glace was all that Ladybug received from Ninja before she has to join Chat Noir against the akuma. 

It was a thought battle where for a second she thought that it would be necessary look for help. The fact that because Chat Noir didn’t listen heard her he made the situation more complicate made her want to scream. Fortunately, that same reckless action helped her discover their enemy weakness and use her Lucky Charm

Once the akuma was purified, she was about to check the victim when Ninja attacks Chat Noir with an aggressive push that make all the witness to stop. 

“Why do you allow it to disobey you like that?” Ninja reproached Ladybug whom didn’t know what to respond. Before she could think an answer, Ninja put herself in front of her looking her disappointed “It was already an aberration to allow it to use the ring, much more with Mayura as your enemy, as for…”

“Wait a second” Ladybug yelled incredulous of what she just heard at the same time that an indignant Chat Noir makes his own reproaches that Ninja ignored. The fact that she was acting as if he wasn’t there make Ladybug angrier “Chat Noir is my partner and I won’t let you speak about him in that way”

“I didn’t believe it but you really got fond of it, didn’t you?” Ninja sighed shaking her head as if she had been let down “Ladybug, I hope you know what you are doing because your toy is going to break sooner that you think but you are young and you can still learn of your mistakes. We’ll see each other again, at least you want to stay and let everyone know who is the child under the mask”

Both her earring and Chat Noir’s ring chose that moment to remember them that they have least that one minutes to find a place to detransform. Even if she dislikes the idea of let her have the last word, Ladybug and Chat Noir were forced to leave going in opposite ways. Still angry, Marinette choses a near roof to look out for Ninja but the second that took her give Tikki her food, she disappeared in the crowd. 

“Who does she think she is? First with the graffiti ordering Hawkmoth and Mayura to surrender to her their miraculous, and now this?!”

“I think we should go with Master Fu” Answered Tikki eating her cookie with a thoughtful look. Her pause was one that Marinette learned mean she was debating how much information she could share “Other point of view will be helpful”

“It could help. Maybe he knows something about Ninja, and what was that about Mayura? This time wasn’t a sentimonster involved”

Before Tikki could answer her, Alya called and how she thought when she read her name it was for telling her about the new appearance of Ninja. What take her by surprise was when she refers to her as a member of the secret society relate to the Miraculous. All her plans would need to be postponed until she discovers what Alya know.

.....

* * *

“Phase completed, Master Leroy”

“Did Ladybug see the emblem in your tunic?”

“No but I make sure that the girl from the Ladyblog was able to have a good photo of it and she was in a good position to record our conversation. This way Hawkmoth and Mayura would know what happened”

“Good job”

“What is my next mission?”

“Mayura is moving slower that I would like. She could sense Feast however she is unable to do the same with S324… Guide her. Make her realize that it is an option to make a sentimonster that resemble a human”

“As you wish”


	3. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a game late in the night, soon become the start of a nightmare for Plagg and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand if this chapter is difficult to understand. I have a lot of problems translating it and I am still not sure if I did a good job.

Adrien has been crestfallen and Plagg didn’t know why. He had tried ignore him and also cheer him up without result when, after three days, he decides to try something new.

“Plagg, come back!”

Plagg smiled to Adrien call him meanwhile he made sure to fly just out of this reach. It was midnight and with Nathalie still sick that part of the mansion has been empty the las days. It was the perfect moment to play a game of tag. 

Looking beahind him, Plagg saw Adrien closer that he wanted so, without thinking, he flied into the open door to his right. Distracted with his persecutor he forgot how fast he was flying and crashed with a wall.

For most that he was glad that Adrien was laughting again, his head hurt too much to really appreciate it.

“What is that?”

The question made Plagg turns to what did he crashed. It was Adrien’s mother picture with the part that his head impact sunken. Before they could worry about damage it, the part return to his place.

Curious, he started to press different part of the picture noticing which some sunken, as it they were buttons, meanwhile other stay in place. Plagg ignored Adrien asking him to stop and instead fly over the sector where most of the “buttons” were. Moving from one side to the other he almost didn’t have time to avoid Adrien when he tried to catch him who instead ended at him pushing a few buttons at the same time.

The look of reproach he received changed to one of the surprise when the floor under Adrien started to descend to which Plagg rushed to hide in his pocket. He has a bad feeling. The elevator were they find themselves was circular with crystal walls that allow them to see a room with flower and a path to something in the middle of it.

The idea of forget everything and go back to take a nap was starting to sound more tempting with each cautious step that Adrien took. When the oval object in the middle of the room was close enough the steps become faster until Adrien crashed with the glass that separate him of his mother. 

Any progress that he did in improve his mood disappeared in that moment. For more that he tried, Plagg couldn’t think of a good explication for why Adrien’s mother, who was considered missing, was now in front of them.


	4. Perfect sentimonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie makes a discovery that makes her reconsider what she believed to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter take place a couple night before Loveater.

While Gabriel finished the details for their new plan, Nathalie decided to visit Emilie now that their objective was so close to be reach. She would have like to come in the day however she was still weak after creating the with the appearance of Ladybug.

The idea of that sentimonster come to her after reading the reject draft of the sequel in her honor that was sent to her by mistake by the director. If it weren't for it, she wouldn't discover how powerful she really was. Not for the first time, she wonders what Emilie did to end in her state and damage the miraculous at the same time. To ask Duusu about it was a loss of time because she didn't understand what he mean with "a perfect sentimonster how they wanted".

Lose is her thoughts, she walked without looking at her surroundings until she was in the elevator and saw Adrien standing in front of his mother.

She had seconds to think of an explication and find out what he knew. She had her plan ready when she got out of the elevator and Duusu got in her way.

"Is something wrong miss Nathalie?" Asked Duusu looking at her and then and Adrien. When he turned again to her, his face lit up "Oh, I know! Do you want to keep the surprise?!

His yell was heard by Adrien who turn to see them. From that distance she couldn't say what was his expression but she doubts it was in her favor, especially when he ran to the other side of the room. 

Despite how she wanted to run after him, the logic part of her mind remember her that the only exit was behave her and she was still weak. Keeping her calm when getting closer to him meanwhile she avoids to look unnecessary intimidating was the best way to act. If she made him feel in danger, he would run past her instead of listen her. 

However, her plan wasn't working. Each time she gives him an explication, he interrupts her with question that she wasn't able to answer without risking reveling that she was Mayura. She tried to calm him the result wasn’t better.

"Miss Nathalie asks you something. Stay still and in silence"

Nathalie closed her eyes after hearing Duusu. having to explain about what was a kami now was other problem to her list. She was so close to just tell the true even if it went against Gabriel desires when she noticed the silence. Opening her eyes, she looked to Adrien that was tense with his hands to his sides, tight lips and looking her with a mix of rage, confusion and fear. 

"Now you can talk, miss Nathalie"

"What happened?" Nathalie asked stunned to Duusu but trying to look calm. A small metallic object with a flower shaped in his hands was one that she recognizes "And what are you doing with Emilie’s brooch?"

"Why? Because he was being rude and he wasn't obeying you. It better if you use it if you don't want to lose control again" 

The explication didn’t answer her question but once she took the brooch she understood. It was an amok.

“This… who is this possible?” She asked looking as confuse as she felt “Duusu, explain”

“But there is nothing to explain. He is a sentimonster and this is his amok that you need to control him”

“What I want to kwon is how is this possible. I show Adrien grow which shouldn’t have happened if he was a sentimonster. Furthermore, if this is true, how is that I couldn’t feel him as I felt the one in the museum?”

In the middle of her confusion, she didn’t know what she was saying until it was late. Nathalie didn’t want to turn to see Adrien know that didn’t matter what he knew because there wasn’t doubt that she was Mayura.

“That is because my creation is perfect just as my old holder wanted it. A being able to mimic the human biology, undetectable to other kwami and with a defined identity that make him able to act without needing to give him orders” Duusu answered with his usual energy holding his face and a big smile “Isn’t wonderful?! Since I help to create the first creature of this planet I wasn’t able to use my power this way”

“What did she want this?”

She muttered to herself remembering her first day with the family were Emilie was so happy to find that she was pregnant. For a moment she wondered what happened to that baby that was replaced by Adrien. It was impossible that none notices anything and why the negative effect would take years to appear.

“Who know about this?”

Duusu didn’t have an answer. Nathalie sighed and turned to see Adrien that was trying to not cry. She felt heartache understanding in how much pain she was and wanting to make it stop.

A second wish. After waking Emilie, all that she needed to do was wish for Adrien to be human to make everything that happed that night unimportant.

Squeezing the brooch in her hand, her determination to obtain the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug was strengthened.

“Adrien, you will forget everything that happen since you enter your father’s office tonight. Instead you will remember that you couldn’t find what you were looking for and went to sleep. Now, go to your room”

She ordered taking a load off her mind when Adrien obeyed her. It was the first time that she tried to control more than just action and that made her feel unsure if her ideas would work. She didn’t know what would she have done if the result was different.

Holding the amok she walked to Emilie stopping when she was about to put it in its original place. The amok in her hand was priceless and, even if she knew that there was the safest place, she couldn’t avoid to remember Adrien’s face and feel that she was abandoned him.

Nathalie put the brooch in her jacket pocket and continued with the preparations.


	5. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was tired... so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t as good as I would like but this was the best that I could do.   
I already have a draft for the next one and I should be able to translate it for the next weekend.

An advantage of so many akuma leaving him with holes in his memory was that Adrien was able to recognize them. All morning he followed his usual routine feeling that something was missing. For more that he tried, he couldn't remember what happen between he entered his father's office and when he waked this morning.

The fact that Plagg and Nathalie were acting strange didn’t' help. Both pretended that nothing was happening even in both were tensed and looking to their surroundings; or to be most exactly, to Nathalie's pocket. At least she decided to start carrying cheese, he didn't understand the sudden interest. 

And also he couldn’t ignore the feeling that all that he was noticing was relate however Plagg didn't want to give him answers and he couldn’t ask Nathalie. 

Sighing he stared at one of the limousine windows. Ninja was still marking the adds where he had work asking for the miraculous of the butterfly and peacock, and now she was also telling how incompetent she thought Ladybug was. Even if he wanted to be angry, the true was that in the last few days he was too tired to feel anything.

When they arrived to the school, he was ready for the day to end. He was tired of feeling tired, of sleeping and eating but still feeling his body heavy. However, he couldn't leave other to notice it so he forced a smile and entered to his classroom where Nino, Alya and Marinette were having a discussion. 

"Please, tell me that you didn't published this theory" Marinette said while checking her tablet which she dropped in her desk. When she turned to Alya, the other girl was wearing a smile between nervous and satisfied "Why did you published it?"

"Why not? The idea of a secret miraculous society is solid and Ninja was wearing their symbol" Answered Alya with both hands in her desk. 

"Maybe that true but she appeared after you published your theory of the society" Insisted Marinette leaning on her desk as if she was ready to use all her body to justify her point of view "Did you consider that the symbol could be false?"

"Of course Marinette, I'm a professional. I...."

Adrien stopped to listen them and sit down next to Nino and asking him with a look what was happening. Nino just shrug, he didn't seem to have a side in the topic, while he showed him his tablet with a page of the Ladyblog. 

  
It was rare for Alya to not share the information as soon as she has it. For that reason, he was surprise to learn that her theory was published just a couple hours. Also, he noticed that this was a more detail that her

The first one was a summary. There were photos of Ninja's messages and what was maybe the only good quality video of her that Alya recorded a few weeks ago. Adrien was surprise when she focused in a part of her tunica showing the same symbol that the order of the miraculous. He was more surprise when she put side to side that symbol with the one of her theory about the secret society showing that they were the same.

The second video started with a review of her theory about the society of the Miraculous. After make a list of Ninja’s actions until that moment, she said what could be her position within that society.

At this point, Adrien forced himself to keep his eyes open. Luckily his friends were busy with their discussion to take notice in his state but in ten minutes the first class would start and he needed to pay attention. Furthermore, he knew that if it weren’t for his tired mind that would be a topic that would make him at the very least curious and maybe if he keeps focus he would be able to feel something different than fatigue. 

The third video was about the temple that appeared in the Tibet. Using footage from some newscasts, Alya showed that the building has the same symbol of the “secret society” and how it would believable for Ninja to come from that place.

A fourth video focus in the relationship between Ninja, the society and the heroes would be published that afternoon. The delay seems in intentional with people commenting with their own opinions.

“Alya wants to include our opinions for the final part” Nino said “Marinette don’t like the idea”

“I don’t understand why you oppose so much” Alya said at the same time that rang the bell. Adrien saw the moment an idea crosses her mind with her changing her posture from defensive to one of interest “At least you have your own theory. Anything that you want to share, Marinette?

“What?! No, no, no. It just that… well… I…

Her next words were a said to fast and low. Adrien didn’t understand what she said for Alya expression she also couldn’t. He considered to say something when he saw a small and black figure despaired from the same side that was his bag. After checking it and confirming that it was Plagg, he saw from his peripheral vision a red one disappearing the same way.

_“Tikki?”_

The color and shape were the same that the kwami and he remember that once she was in his school without explication.

He wanted to think a good reason for Tikki and Plagg meeting in the school and being so careless to move when others students could have seen them. They were lucky that he was the only one to see them and whatever they were talking should be import, something that he would want to kwon.

He wanted to say an excuse and go after them.

But above all, he wanted to stop being tired because it didn’t matter what he wanted if he was fighting a losing fight to keep his eyes open. Unhappy, Adrien knew his best option would be to wait and ask Plagg later.

“I have to go to the bathroom!”

Marinette yelled and, without waiting for an answered, she left the classroom ignoring the teacher at the door. It was strange. But after a blink he ignored it.

He was so tired.


	6. Plagg, Tikki and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was already having a bad day when she needed to look after Tikki and Plagg instead of starting her first class. When she found them in the middle of a discussion she made an alarming discovery

Marinette didn't think that her day could be worst.

She needed to help her parents for their next event, she had her training as guardian that was more difficult than she thought would be and now Alya published a theory about Ninja being part of the order. And what stressed her the most was that Master Fu haven't confirmed if that was true or not. 

Even if she was worried about the implications that she was an imposter, Marinette would prefer that. If Ninja were part of the order, then she wasn't doing a good enough job as Ladybug even with Master Fu and Tikki saying otherwise. If she looks out the windows, she would see her messages demanding the miraculous of the butterfly, the peacock and, after the only time that they meet, the miraculous of the black cat was add to the list. The ones discrediting Ladybug were a threat that she need to do better or her miraculous would be next. 

Marinette would like to believe the words of encouragement that she had received since then, but between more she learnt about the order surer she was that it was a possibility that Ninja was one of them.

However, she didn't have time to worry about that.

_"Where are they?"_

Fighting to keep her rage at bay, Marinette was looking into any empty classroom with a bad excuse ready to tell when she found other person and running away before they could think about what she told them. In a desperate attempt to find them she even when into the men's bathroom sighing relieved when none else was inside. She didn't know if count as a victory or defeat when she heard Tikki and Plagg from one of the stalls.

"Plagg, it doesn't make sense what you are telling me" She heard Tikki say but before Marinette could open the door separating them, she froze to her next words "It impossible for your holder to be a sentimonster"

"And I remind you that I was the one who was there with Mayura. Also, why would I lie about this" Plagg answered more upset that she ever heard him. After a moment of silence Tikki muttered something that she didn't understand "Now that you see my point we need to..."

"Take away his miraculous"

"What!?" Shouted Plagg and Marinette at the same time with her opening the door finding the kwami confuse for her sudden appearance. Once the surprise disappear they return what she assumed were their original stances with Tikki calm and sure of herself; Plagg showing his fangs and on the defensive "Why?!"

"Think about it,” Answered calmly Tikki but Marinette could see the way her hands were showing how uncomfortable she actually was "What do you think Mayura would do now that she could control Chat Noir? Even in Plagg plan worked, Mayura all that need to do is snap to.... make him disappear. She already did it with the Ladybug sentimonster. 

Even if she was hearing their words and she was able to put them in a logical order in her heard, the words ended forming sentences that didn’t mean anything. She was misunderstanding their words; she has to be.

However, that didn’t change that her mind make her remember her battle against Ladybug in the exact moment when Mayura disintegrated her and how even after she used her power she didn’t come back. The image repeats in her mind over and over until before she knew it Ladybug was replaced with Chat Noir.

“It impossible that they don’t take this opportunity to take his Miraculous” Tikki said “If that you say is true and you want to keep him safe then first of all we need to take his ring and…”

“You are wrong!” Interrupted Plagg fiercely. Marinette felt unconfortable with only being listening but at the same time she didn’t dare to interrupt them “Mayura doesn’t’ know that my holder is Chat Noir and she wouldn’t disintegrate him”

“How can you be so sure? After everything that they have done there isn’t any reason for them to don’t do it.”

“Because she is basically his mon and last night instead of disintegrate him as you are so sure she would do; she chose to make him forget what happened. And for what from her point of view should be a very weak sentimonster that for an unknown reason her predecessor created, she has been very protective of his amok”.

If was too much and too little information at the same time. Closing the door of the stall after her, Marinette took a deep breath and focus in the situation. Using the voice that usually was reserve to her role of Ladybug she asked to Plagg to tell her everything from the start who didn’t hide the fact that he was glad she was in his side. A quick look to Tikki showed her crestfallen.

“Plagg, do you see the other problem with this situation?” Intervened Tikki ignoring the angry look that Plagg sent to her. “Duusu created him alone. There is no way that he is complete. Even if he can imitate human biology is impossible that he could have enough energy to exit all this years”

“What do you mean?” Asked Marinette confuse and unsure what should be her next move “Feast was hundreds years old”

“Yes, but Feast wasn’t make to change its appearance to match the one of a human. That take energy that living being get with food and rest that the previse peacock holder planned to Chat Noir to get in the same way. But something changed in the last years because it wasn’t enough anymore and he started to take the energy from his creator” Tikki explained meanwhile Plagg changed his expression from annoyed to horrified “Two years is a long time and she can’t have a lot of energy to share. Even if Mayura has good intentions as you believe and maybe decide to share her own energy, that would just give him two or three years”

“Then just modify him” Plagg yelled trying to hide his despair “You helped Duusu to create the living being, right? Why can’t you do the same with my holder?!”

“Plagg, you know the answered. The prices to pay would be…”

“I don’t care about the price! I care about….!”

The last word was replaced with burbles. For her training she knew that Plagg was about to say Chat Noir’s name and when he noticed that he couldn’t he should felt was a confirmation that he could go against the rules. The defeat in his expression was so much that Marinette could felt his pains as if it were her own.

“Maybe Master Fu could help?” Marinette said feeling her determination renewed when she remembered the book of the miraculous “Maybe in the grimoire is information that could help us”

“That a good idea Marinette. You are taking this situation better that I expected”

Despite Tikki words, Marinette knew that would change soon. Even in she was still giving them a confident smile soon her mind would focus in the details of the conversation that worry her. And when that happen her imagination would keep her in all the worst possible scenarios. 

She would have time for that once her plan was in action.

After checking that she was still alone in the bathroom, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. After a second she doubts what to do meanwhile she looked to Plagg and ask herself if she should try to contact Chat Noir who, for what she understood, wasn’t aware of the situation.

Her doubts should be easy to read in her face because Plagg shook his head in negation


	7. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I give up in trying to do a summary for each chapter)   
I have finally finished season 3. About the five chapters that haven’t been aired when I started with the story we have that: Kwamibuster and Chat Blanc happened without modification; the final doesn’t happen but I’ll use important concepts introduced in them (I’ll notify if I published the chapters before the English version is aired in… December?). For simplicity, Felix doesn’t happen.   
My objective is to finish this story before season 4.   
I already have the Spanish version of the next chapter. As soon as I have time to translate it, I’ll publish it.

It was a show to watch Marinette explains the situation to Master Fu. The calm with which she listened his discussion with Tikki was gone and instead she was talking fast while moving her arms in all directions. It was very different to the serenity with which the rest was listening her inside the carrousel that was the new cover job of the Master. One time Plagg tried to intervene when she was deviating but with a shook of their heads Tikki and Wayzz stopped him.

“That the situation Master”

Concluded Marinette finally recovering her calm while Master Fu was thinking. Plagg didn’t like his expression neither his sigh.  
  
“A sentimonster with a Miraculous” Master Fu has a lost look saying that and an expression of guilt that made Plagg like even least the situation “I never believe that the day that the organization come this far would arrive”   
  


“The organization?”

Asked Marinette confuse while the kwami look to each other feeling that the name was familiar. Plagg sighed knowing that this was another of that topics that he didn’t pay enough attention at the time and now was the time to pay the price.

Meanwhile Master Fu was talking, Plagg tried to remember the fragment that he knew losing his hope with each new part.

The organization didn’t have a name and always keep secret the identity of their high rank members. Nobody remembered when and how they appeared, just that they were as old as the order of the guardians. Their objective was other mystery however it was known that they were looking for the miraculous.

  
“When I was still in training there was a rumor. Members of the organization were after the peacock miraculous because they wanting to create a sentimonster able to use a Miraculous” Master Fu continued with his explication “A sentimonster don’t have any option that to obey whoever has its amok. If they were able to create sentimonster and give them Miraculous the organization would have a powerful army without risking a rebellion”

“I forgot about that part” Tikki murmured with her hands joined in front of her chest without looking to the others “When I proposed to take his miraculous if was because I was afraid that Mayura would take it but the organization… I can’t image what they would make him do if they were after him. The last time that they forced someone to join them….”

Plagg wasn’t surprise when Tikki didn’t finished her sentence, she never had been able to. She was referring to one of the rare occasion that they weren’t giving holders together. He still could remember how unusual quite she was when she come back instead of praise whoever was her holder. The closer to an answered that they have was when after insistence of Nooroo, Tikki cried and said that she didn’t want to talk about it.

Until this day, none has try to ask her again.

  
  
“That why I can’t determinate if Ninja is or isn’t part to the order. Her methods aren’t the one that the order would approve but her objectives and behavior is it” Concluded Master Fu “The fact that I haven’t be able to talk to her make the situation more difficult”

“Then, are you saying that who had the peacock miraculous before Mayura was part of the organization?” Asked Marinette receiving a nodded “Why haven’t they act before? And what about Mayura? We can’t forget about her. And we have yet to talk about the energy problems of Chat Noir. Or…”

Plagg stopped listen her when she started to say scenarios more and more exaggerate and illogical. Or that is what he wanted to believe.

His own limited knowledge about the organization made him be afraid for Adrien. He was angry that each time that he thought that he found a way to help him just to find more problems. 

“I’ve got it” Marinette yelled suddenly with a confident expression that make Plagg shares the feeling as well as Tikki. Ladybug has a plan “Some of us will go with Pegase to the temple and ask the monk about Ninja and how to help Chat Noir. The rest of us will go with Plagg to recover the amok and the miraculous of Mayura. Maybe with should have a third group ready in case with need them”   
  


“I’m not sure, Marinette” Answered Master Fu after a moment of silence “Your plan covers the most urgent points but… it isn’t one of your more details ones and the risks are high”

“I know. That why the key is who will be in each time because we’ll need to improvised a lot” Marinette was determinate “Mayura is an enemy that we know and now we can go after her before she transformed. Rena Rouge, Ryoko and me would be in charge of her. Master Fu, you will go with Pegase and Viperion to the temple.

“What about Chat Noir?” Asked Plagg. One part of him was happy that he wouldn’t be doing anything and he doubt that Adrien was ready to learn the true, the other still remember the expression of his holder when he thought that he was been left to one side “Would he be in one of that groups?”

“It’s too risky. We don’t know how the order would react, if they will be in our side or not; and I don’t feel comfortable with putting him close to Mayura and she discovering the control that she has over him” Answered Marinette checking his cellphone “instead I’m counting with him to take care in case there is an akuma meanwhile we are busy with Mayura”

  
Plagg wasn’t sure that was the true reason but he decided to go with it. Instead there was a more urgent question that needed to be answered.

“When do we start?”

“Right now” Marinette said silencing any objection with a glance before they were said “We don’t know if the organization is moving and it would be best to reduce the problems that we know before they growth into something that we can’t manage”

She was afraid. Marinette was doing a good job in hiding it but Plagg just need to look to Tikki to confirm his suspicion and he couldn’t blame her for it. After all, she was being involve in a war as old in which people with more training and recourse failed to end it. That without taking into count that in any moment she could lost her partner, the uncertainty of if the order would be on their side and the sill present problem that was Hawkmoth.

That why he wasn’t surprise when with so many things in her minds she took the miraculous that she needed and left to give them… forgetting that most of them should in class as she was supposed to be. Or, more important, that she left without Plagg whom has still to say her who was Mayura.   
  



	8. Picking

Adrien's strange morning continued.

When Marinette didn’t come back Alya went to look for her. Half an hour later nether of them come back. Worry, Nino used the change of class to go for them to which Adrien wanted to follow him but he couldn't find the energy to move.

"I'll wait in case they come back"

It was the best excuse that he could think before Nino leave the classroom.

Distracted as he was it took him a second to recognize the familiar sound of Ladybug's yoyo. His classmates didn’t seem to note it to which he checks in his cellphone for any akuma alert frowning when he didn't find one. It was then that he heard the yoyo again and other sound that he couldn't recognize. A quick look to the classroom made him notice that two things changed. 

_"Wasn't that window close? And when did Max left?"_

His questions weren't answered for the time the next teacher arrived without Nino, Alya or Marinette. The sudden four empty chairs worry him and it didn't help that when he looked in his bag Plagg was still missing. 

For the next change of class his worry was bigger than his tiredness. He need to look for them but his desire to yawn was hard to resist so he went to the bathroom first. Maybe some water in his face would be enough to help him keep awake for the rest of the day and the bathroom was where Marinette was supposed to be. 

His hair stood on end after entering the empty bathroom. At that hour it never was empty. 

He had barely turn when he heard a blow behind his back to which he turned with a jump barely avoiding to stumble on his own feet. He hadn't finished regaining his balance when he needed to duck to avoid a hit to his face and then jump to his right to avoid a long and cylindrical object that was aimed to his stomach. 

"This is more and more disappointing. You don't have decent skills with or without a miraculous. I find hard to believe that the Master thought was necessary for me to be who take you instead of putting me with Thierry in the attack to the order"

The malicious voice was from Ninja who didn’t hide her disgust to which Adrien took a defensive posture ignoring how much he could do against her. He knew how she fights. The probability that he could win her being so tired and without a weapon were very low. Her apparent knowledge of his miraculous just worry him more. 

"Help!"

Adrien yelled one and another time. The only answer that he got was Ninja's laugh who turned the broomstick that she used as a weapon before to aim an attack to his chest. His reflexes allow him to avoid it and the next one and the next but each step that he took to get away from the broomstick put him closer to the wall until his back touch it. In at last intent to escape he waited for the next hit to throw himself to the floor and tried to crawl away from her just to be hit in the nape.

The pain made him fall to the ground and before he could react something impacted against his back immobilize him.

"Interesting. None come to help you" Said Ninja for herself with curiosity in her tone "Not even Plagg. I wonder if he has discovered what you are" 

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"No? Well, I'm not surprise. You aren't very smart in the first place"

Adrien didn't know what to do or how to start to understand the situation. Ninja had found his secret identify and knew about Plagg, and Plagg was still missing after having behaving strange all morning. His only chance was that someone help him but he doubted it after so long without anyone checking with all the noise they were doing and his yells. Maybe they also saw Ladybug and decided to not come in case it was an akuma. 

In a despaired intent he whispered his transformation phrase feeling his heart stopped when nothing happened. He didn't need to watch Ninja for knowing that she was smiling when she talked again: 

"It seem Plagg has look for a replacement. Of course, that’s why he was examining that woman this morning"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Adrien insisted and tried to get up just to fall again when the pressure in his back grew. Ninja was in a mistake if she thought that her words were going to make him doubt Plagg's loyalty. "What do you want of me?"

"Your humanity"

The answer confuses him, especially for the jealousy in them. Adrien didn’t have time to understand what she means when he was picked up and Ninja put a hand in his mount meanwhile taking him to the window. It didn’t matter how much he struggled because before he knew it he was being carry on the rooftops with an ability and speed that shouldn’t be possible without a Miraculous.

They arrive to a four-star hotel in the other side of the city where he was throw to a balcony in the last floor where a tall and hoary man was drinking tea. He took notice how the plants were all around the balcony in a way that didn’t allow people to see what was happening there from outside.

“Master Leroy. I brought you S324 as you ask me” Said Ninja with a bow. She kept a firm grip in his shoulder forcing Adrien to sit in the floor “It tried to transform in Chat Noir before but failed. Its utility start to be questionable”

“It is not. I was going to take its ring once we stabilize it anyway” Leroy answered without stop drinking his tea and checking his cellphone. After that the snap his fingers to which Ninja lifted Adrien “Put it in the room and watch it. Mayura has arrived”


	9. Negotiation

Nobody dare to put in Nathalie's path who walk with fast and strong steps to the hotel where she was summoned. After entering the elevator, she checked the message sent to her by Adrien's kidnapper to make sure that she was going to the correct place and sent one to Gabriel to make him know her position.

She took a deep breath and kept her facial expression neutral while remembering the plan.

First she needed to listen what the kidnapper wanted and in case that it wasn't acceptable the demands then she needed to be sure were Adrien was and then use a sentimonster to free him. She hoped to not need her powers because, even if she was able to convince Gabriel to tell him the true, that was something that need to be told in their own terms and not in the middle of a stressful situation.

When she arrived to the correct floor she tensed noticing that nobody else was in the hall and the only door open was the one she was supposed to enter. Inside the room she found a table with three chairs and a tea set. Even if she was relieved to see Adrien, she was uneasy to see him sitting next to his kidnapper while she would be force to sit in front of them. 

"Nice to see you, Mayura"

Greeted the kidnapper serving some tea to Adrien who at first didn't want it but a look for that man was enough to make him change his mind. While she was getting closer, she saw that he was shaking and avoiding eye contact. It also wasn't a good signal that he didn't try to talk to her or ask about the name used to refer to her. 

"It seems this is a misunderstanding. My name is Nathalie, not Mayura" She said taking her seat and putting her tablet on the table "Mister...?"

"Leroy, and this is not a misunderstanding"

He presented himself while serving his own tea and offering her some to which she refused. After a fast look in the room she could confirm that all the doors and windows were open without anyone else present or a place to hide a weapon. Running away with Adrien wouldn't be a problem if it weren't because she didn’t know what was wrong with him. In the last few days she knew he wasn't in the best shape but now he looked as if he would collapse in any moment and the only reason that she could think was the "tea" that he was drinking. 

"It is not poison or anything like that. As you see I am drinking the same tea" Leroy answered without looking at her “What I am doing is repairing the damage that his parents did in their ambition. If you like you could ask Duusu and he would confirm my words"

Nathalie frowned. Gabriel and she received a note citing them to this meeting but not long after she received another with the same wording that he had use and the message to not share it. When she read it she didn't think much about it having read similar accusation without proof before however this was the first time that "tea" was offer as a way to "repair the damage". 

"Emilie was a great ally to the organization and very good with her miraculous. She was able to take the investigation of my ancestors, fill in the empty spaces and create a perfect sentimonster, or at least what she considered one... I wonder if before she entered her coma she noticed that her arrogance was killing her because of her creature. Without us, I give her two more years and then it will take yours"

This was an unnecessary cruelty in his words and in his small grin. Adrien was still with head down with his stronger hold of the cup the only visible reaction of his part. 

"What is that you want" She asked after giving a silence apology to Adrien but knowing the details of the situation and securing their future was more important that a temporal annoyance that she could erase with the amok "You haven't say anything new"

"It is not necessary to be in the defensive; I am in your side. My organization can give a temporal solution to the sentimonster while we work with actually making it perfect" Answered Leroy moving his hand as if he wanted to touch Adrian but a look from her was enough to make him stop. "All that I need is your collaboration with the investigation and help us in avoiding Hawkmoth interferer. I have tried to contact him before but he refuses to listen anything that isn't his ego and he has ignored the damage he knows he is making... or maybe not.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it just that Gabriel knew this was going to happen and who are the people involved. And he still refused my offer this time and every other occasion. Don't look me like that, I was clear in my invitation that I wanted to talk to both. But without people watching...."

"You have no idea what you are talking about"

"Quite the contrary, why do you think he change his priority? Why is now more important to repair the miraculous of the peacock? Because it makes Adrien expendable. All that he needs to do is create another with the same appearance, the same special abilities and the same memories to replace it in case his plan fails. But you are smart and know his plans, I am sure you already reach this conclusion after manipulating its memories last night or when you do it again after leaving. 

"Nathalie?"

Adrien's voice was almost impossible to hear however his confusion and fear were clear. The fact that it was from her that he was afraid make difficult for her to keep a neutral expression when her mind tells her to calm him. 

"I would like to add that the order is not comprehensive and they are going to destroy the sentimonster when they confirm its identity and take your miraculous. But you don't have to take a decision right now. I just took the sentimonster because it was the only way to contact you and I needed define what the defect in S324 to fix it is"

With the opportunity to leave, she took Adrien by his hand and leave with him giving nothing more than a side glace to the "tea"

Once they were alone in the elevator she kept alert and aware of her brooch, the words that she has listen and Leroy's arrogant confidence. None without a plan would allow that the people they were interest to just leave without having something in mind, much least considering all the trouble that he put into their meeting.

However, she had other problem. For more that she thought, she didn’t know what to do with Adrien who looked as if he was going to cry. To win time she follows their plan and sent a message to Gabriel so he could send his akuma.

For a second she considered to use the amok to calm him but she stopped half way to took it. That was the same thing that Leroy said she would do and that was enough for change the direction of her hand from her pocket to give him a short hug. Even if she didn't like giving them so much, she knew that Adrien like them and he should feel a little better receiving one. 


	10. Lucky charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had write this chapter long time ago but I was unable to publish it or write the next ones.  
My problem is mostly fix now and I should be able to publish a new chapter every week or fortnight.

One by one Ladybug was putting into motion the details of her plan. She was the one in control and the setbacks were soon used in her favor.

Master Fu's group should already be in the temple with Nino, a last minute addition, being in charge of the miraculous box and keeping safe the place where Pegase will bring them back. 

Ryuko and Rena were following Nathalie, waiting for the perfect moment to tack her miraculous. Adrien being there was a setback that they said they would be able to overcome. Knowing who they were under their masks she could see how worry they were and the willingness of not letting that feelings hinder their work.

For her part, Ladybug hid in the rooftop opposite to the hotel where Nathalie was. The statue behind which she was hidden was a good cover and allow her to use her yoyo to look into the room where a man was drinking his tea without traces of Ninja despite knowing that she was still there. 

Overall, everything was going according to the plan... and that disturbed her. 

For more that she liked to be the one in control, she was worried about how easy was to achieve it. Without an explication but with her instinct telling to do it, Ladybug used Lucky charm.

“What is this supposed to mean”

The lucky charm was collages with photos of her friends that she knew were never taken and were placed in a way that they formed a concentric circle. All the photos had a different animal in the form of a plush doll, a shirt or draw with a marker. However the stranger thing were the blank photos put a random with the others.

“Wait a second... is this the miraculous box”

Looking at it a second time she could see it. The photos, the people and the animals, all of them matched with the actual miracolous users. There wasn't any photo for Chat Noir or Hawkmoth being the only ones who she didn't know who they were but instead were Plagg and Nooroo. However the most interesting detail was the most external circle were the rest of her classmates were with a circle draw around their faces, except for Lila which had a cross. 

“What is trying to tell me?” She didn't understand the message from her lucky charm. She didn't understand why her power decided that was the best moment to use it “Maybe this is relate to the order of the guardians?” 

She wasn't happy with that explication she destransformed and the collage disappeared. She needed to take advantage that nothing was happening so Tikki could recharge and give her opinion about the collage. 

"Marinette, I think you haven't understand how your lucky charm work in this cases" Tikki said biting her cookie after listening to her explication about the collage "The only one giving that message is you"

"Me!?"

"That right," Continued Tikki eating the rest of her cookie and giving her a firm nod. The seriousness in her expression made Marinette sit with her back straight "Lucky charm is just giving you a clue about the conclusions that you already arrive but need an external confirmation to believe in them"

"That doesn't make sense" Refuted Marinette crossing her arms wishing for a second that the collage were still present to use is as her proof "What kind of message would I be giving me in this case"

"I think that you already know it but you refuse to accept it. What was the first think that you thought when you had the lucky charm in your hands? Why did you decide to use it know, outside of a fight? If you are honest with yourself, you will kwon what it mean"

Sighing, Marinette closed her eyes ready to try it however her plan was put to a stop when she heard a yell.

An akuma had appeared and it was walking to the hotel. 


	11. Human?

Adrien ran away.

Talking advantage of the chaos because of the Akuma, he took what Nathalie had in her pocket and ran until they couldn’t see him. Now, alone in an alley, he leaned against a wall looking to his mom's brooch in his hands while his mind repeated what just happened.

It was too much in too little time. And in that moment he didn’t have the time to think about it. Just one question was important.

"In who can I trust?"

It wasn't safe to trust in Leroy, an unknown person that worked with Ninja, or in Ninja who make clear that she didn’t like Chat Noir. However, in their most recent interaction with them he didn’t believe that they lie.

If he closed his eyes, she could see her mom sleeping inside a capsule in the middle of a garden. He wasn’t sure but he thought that he also saw Nathalie there.

He could trust in her. He wasn’t sure that he could trust in his father, or in the Gorilla. He wasn’t even sure that he could trust in this own mind.

The image of his father’s office arrived to his mind followed for the one of his mom in that capsule.

There was the key to the answers that he was looking for, he knew it.

An applause made him look up in time to see Ninja falling in front of him. Her moments were wrong, almost inhuman, and he felt a shivered on his back when she stretched her neck in a way that should be impossible. Her smile made him think that she did it with no other propose that scare him.

“Let end this. Come with me” Ninja said.

“You are disobeying your order” He answered putting the brooch near his chest. He was curious about this change in her behavior but he wasn’t curious enough to put himself in unnecessary danger “He left me go”

“And what do you care? The result is the same, you disappear. Isn’t it better to make if now and fast in the hands of an unknown that later for people that you though you know?”

He couldn’t convince someone whose action he didn’t understand. He could fight or run away however now he has an advantage.

“You don’t need me; you need the brooch” Concluded with renewed confidence.

“True. Now don’t be impudent because I can eliminate you and just take it”

“You can’t, you risk to damage it”

“Who do you think is actually the one that can’t take that risk?”

Ninja pounced in his direction with her hands trying to take him by the neck. Adrien failed to avoid her but before he knew it Ninja dropped him with a yell.

Adrien made space between them and smiled with he saw Plagg flying in front of him with his arms extended in a defensive posture. When he looked to Ninja he froze while Plagg made a grin passing his t) for his teeth.

Plagg’s bite ripped Ninja’s sleeve reveling green skin.

“I don’t know why I’m surprise” Plagg get closer to Adrien without letting his guard down “I mean, with an objective so unclear is hard to think that they have a lot of follower and instead they decided to create them.”

“A sentimonster?” Adrien asked incapable of looking anyway that wasn’t Ninja’s arm who seem to have forgotten about them and kept focus in her wound. Now that he thought about it, a bite from Plagg should cause more damage that a mark.

“No exactly. Kwami aren’t the only magic being that exist and for that I see the organization have been able to find one with similar magic that Duusuu. The illusion is good but it isn’t impossible to learn the true”

“They say something about my humanity”

“Yes, well… it makes sense. It’s the only thing that they haven’t be able to do well. I’ll explain later. Now we need to get away and stop an Akuma at the same time” After saying that he sighted and his serious tone was replaced with a bored one “Today isn’t a good day. Is too much to ask for it to end already?”

He didn’t want to be there when Ninja remembered why she was looking him, so Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

First he has to stop the Akuma, then he could focus in his personal problems.


	12. No more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that these are scenes put in a chronological order and it isn't a story give me some options.... as skipping all the fight against the Akuma, again!

He was angry.

After stopping the Akuma, he went with Ladybug to a rooftop with a garden to talk. He was about to tell her what happened when he noticed how uncomfortable she was about the topic even before they could start. It didn't take much time for her to tell him with a nervous laugh and choppy phrases what she already knew.

About the organization and the order. About knowing that he was a sentimonster. About Nathalie been Mayura. About the plan in which he was he focus and it was design to keep him away.

" At this point the only thing that is missing is that I tell you my name" His tone was more aggressive that what he wanted it to be but he was tired about the situation. He couldn’t eve care about his transformation been close to end. It didn't matter anymore "That’s it, I’m going to tell you my name. Believe me, it would eliminate unnecessary problems. There isn’t need to you to tell me who you are.

"What? No, we can't..."

Before Ladybug could keep talking she was to hide behind of some shrubbery when their transformation end.

He was tired of secrets.

"Ladybug? You can't make a plan against your enemy if you don't know all the information"

"I doubt your information is good enough to justify the danger in which you are putting us"

"What happened in the hotel that you tell me you didn't know much. The identity of Hawkmoth, his motive, his hideout and his relation with the organization. Oh! And unimportant details about the organization as who is their leader, a few parts of their plan direct from his mouth, a small secret about Ninja... Nothing important, right?"

With each new element of his list, he was Ladybug tense up. He could see her turning her head, as if wanting to get out of the shrubbery, but when he thought she would do it she shook her head and put her hands in her hip.

"I know you'll find a way to tell me all that without reveling me your identity"

Even if it was a statement of trust, Adrien didn't feel it like one.

His identity was the only secret that he could control and after so many revealed suddenly he wanted some control about his life. He took a step forward ready to insist however Plagg put himself in the middle with cheese still in his mouth.

In his eyes was a warning that a first irritated but in the end yielded. It would be unjust to antagonize one of his few allies even in at the moment he didn't feel she was one.

"Ok. You win. We'll do it how you want, as always.

His words were fill with dislike and resignation directed to the wrong person. To the new reproachful look from Plagg, Adrien turned his eyes and when he was sure that he finished his cheese he transformed again.

"This isn't about doing thing my way. It about our safety" Ladybug said leaving her hiding place trying to look confident but Chat Noir didn't believe her.

"I understand why is dangerous for you to tell me who you are, I know that doing it now would be even more dangerous" He said taking out the brooch, his amok, which Ladybug saw first with confusion until her eyes opened when she recognizes what it was "But my identity? Ladybug, it doesn't make sense to keep it a secret. You know Chat Noir is a sentimonster, Mayura know that who I am under the mask is the sentimonster and the organization know both my identifies. Refusing to listen me is just putting yourself in an unnecessary disadvantage"

"When the day to tell who we are come, it'll be because we wanted and don't because we didn’t have a choice"

"Except that with our new enemies that isn't an option anymore. Secrets just create problems!"

"I understand but..." Ladybug stopped for a moment, to think and check her yoyo. Whatever she saw was enough to bring a smile full of optimism to her face "If you don't want more secrets then with can start with others. I know the perfect place for the brooch. The miraculous box in its own dimension and the kwami had been putting things there for millennia. Once we put it in the box and we recover Duusuu it'll be as if nothing of this happened in the first place"

"Except for the part in which I'm defecti…"

"And the order of the guardians can help with the other!" Ladybug interrupted him with a yell " The group that I sent to contact them has come back. Better to hurry so we can prepare a strategy that we'll bring our victory. Once we win, we can have this conversation again in our own terms"

After her speech Ladybug jumped to a close building and waited for him. Chat Noir didn't do it, repeating in his mind the conversation that they just had.

He was tired of secrets and the excuses and the reasons giving to have them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladybug led the way to the corner in the park where Nino was. What she didn't wait to find was he helping Luka and Max who were injured, without their transformations and without Master Fu. If her power didn't heal them, then their wounds weren't because the Akuma.

"What happened?" She asked getting closer to the group. It was good that the wounds were just superficial cuts and bruises "Where is Master Fu? And the miraculous box?"

Vaguely she knew that Chat Noir was there looking in silent the situation. Vaguely she knew that she revealed the identity of two heroes. 

What she was aware was that to her last question Nino give her a red and black box with individual compartments. Something was familiar with it. While she exanimated it, she listed to Max telling what they found in the temple: A war zone.

Being with humanoid appearance were following a man who lead the attack into the mountains. A group of monks were in charge of stopping them before they reach the temple.

"That man must be Thierry. Ninja tell me about him" Chat Noir said winning a curious look from everyone else that he ignored "First finished your story, then I tell mine"

Luka took that as his signal to say how they reached the temple without being seen and Master Fu led them to the leader of the monks. They explained the situation but the reaction that they received wasn't the one that they expected.

"They want to destroy Chat Noir?!" Yelled outraged Ladybug giving a stomp and forcing herself to lower her tone. Even in the corner in which they were hiding was a good hideout, if she starts yelling she would draw attention "That is... that is... horrible"

"That's not all. They blame Master Fu and wanted the miraculous" Continued Max. If before he avoided looking her in the eyes, now he didn't look in her direction "Master Fu helped us escape but he gives up his position as a guardian of the box and give it to you"

"For what they said that was when the box changed appearance" Nino said with discouragement "We lost the Master, three miraculous and the only reason why Max and Luka are here is because they needed someone to bring a message"

"Give them the box and the sentimonster" It was Luka turn speaking "If you don't do it then you'll be their enemy; if you do it then they can guide you and name you a guardian if you show the qualities of one"

Ladybug was cornered. A big part of her plan depended of the help of the order and now they were their enemies. Closing her eyes, she saw once again the collage with her friends however this time the space for Chat Noir was a silhouette of how he could look without the transformation the same way as Hawkmoth.

Shaking her head, she gives Chat Noir his turn to speak. With a gesture he invented to sit down.

She hadn't sit when Chat Noir drop his transformation and to the stunned looks of everyone he told anything that he knew.


	13. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal still is finish this story before season 4 starts and finally I have a sketch for the last arc that I like. For achieve this I’m going to change my strategy  
During the next two weeks is unlikable that I’ll publish new chapter and instead I’ll be writing until end this story. Then I’ll start the translation part and publish about one chapter per week.  
….....................................................................................................  
How there isnt a lot of information about the order of the miraculous I took some liberties.

As the leader of the order of the guardians his duty was protect the miraculous, and he was failing in do it.

He didn’t know what when wrong with his last pupils, but he knew that was when everything started. First with all in the temple been trapped for decades inside a sentimonster and then when they lost control of a miraculous box. Now there was a group of children without training using their power until the orders of the “guardian” Ladybug.

A problem like that was by itself one that would put them in high alert however, for more that he wanted to put his best monks in the case, he need to deal with other problem: The organization.

Tightening his cane, he walked into his office to the table with a map of the mountains. Red and blue piece represented the battle against the organization and he frowned seeing the slow but sure way in which they were losing ground. All the years in which they were freeze in time were used for their enemy in becoming stronger forcing him to use even his best warriors to fight at the defensive.

The fact that they were the only ones interest in keeping safe the curious was a disadvantage with which they needed to deal. He couldn’t avoid an exhausted sigh remembering was before the villains would hide and protect themselves and now they were doing the opposite using even tools that help them to watch from the sky.

“Did you call us?”

He nodded to the voice and turned to welcome the trio that he summoned. They were young, just entering their twenties, but they have shown the necessary abilities for what was needed. Even in the horse, turtle and snake weren’t the first options in his mind for them, they were the only ones able giving the circumstance.

He took a second to watch them before explaining their mission. He was proud of the determination that he saw in them and extending an arms he invented them to reach the table and take their miraculous.

Although he dislikes the idea to send novice to recover the lost box and eliminate the perfect sentimonster, they were objectives that couldn’t be postponed. For what he knew of their new opponents it wouldn’t be difficult to stop them being the only inconvenient that they were in a so crowded population. Even so, if they knew how to move they could use the surprise factor and win an advantage against the organization. 

With another nod he gave the signal to the new holder of the horse miraculous to open a portal to Paris. He was sure would have good news the next time that he sees them.

_“I just hope that they could forgive us” _He thought remembering the two children that he was forced to send with his message. Since then the kwami were trying to convince him that they were the right partner for them however that were opinions based only of emotions. The most useful thing that he learned was the strong bond between the kwami and their new holders, and among the holders themselves. _“If the organization win in their quest for power, the existence itself would be in danger. Defend a life is a noble cause but in this case it the price that we need to pay”_

His thoughts were full with his determination but he still couldn’t avoid to remember the trust that the children and his pupil have in the mysterious Ladybug. Along the history were the holders of that miraculous able to create miracles, and it seem that actual one was giving reasons to rise to the challenge.

_“Surprise me, Ladybug. Show me the option that I can’t see”_

His ramblings were interrupt when one of his monks entered running to his office. Frowning he moved the pieces in the map with the new information and designed a counterattack. The abominations that the organization used as soldiers were closer to the temple.


	14. Loyal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The total number of chapters is estimated and subject to change as I write the chapters.

** **

She has lost the control of the situation, and Nathalie hate it.

What started with clear objectives suddenly became diffuse. Her loyalty was being test and the worst was that she found reasons to believe in her doubts.

It was enough.

After sending the bodyguard to look for Adrien, she went to the hidden garden to face Gabriel. She was sure that it would be just a talk for destroy that doubts however when she entered the garden her steps were losing speed when she heard him talking to Emily without knowing that she was there. Meanwhile it wasn’t the first time that he heard him, his tone was one that she hasn’t hear before.

Refusing to accept what that man had say, she got closer to ask what would be their next move. In her mind the priority was Adrien safety and she was surprise when Gabriel proposed to use him as a bait.

The man that she loved was one dedicated to his family. It was one that would hesitate to the idea of put his son in danger.

The man that was in front of her was one blind by his own ambition. It was one with a sinister smile and carefree tone that confirmed what Leroy said.

“You wouldn’t be thinking in abandon me now Nathalie. I need you”

She considered it. For a second she considered to ignore the recent events and act as if nothing has change but her conscience didn’t allow it. Because each time that she closed her eyes all that she could thought was that Adrien would be the one suffering for their decisions.

“I see” Gabriel continued fixing this tie; or that it was what she thought until she saw the shine of his miraculous “This is unfortunate. I thought that you were loyal to my cause”

“I still am. It just that I’m not sure that you are”

Nathalie transformed in Mayura feeling weak for using her miraculous but refusing to show it. Instead she focused in her objective of make him understand her point even if first she needed to fight him.

She never thought that she would ever fight against Hawkmoth. It was different to fight against the heroes and she was sure she would be the one to win… until she was attack from her back.

Before she could see her attacker, she lost consciousness.

* * *

“It’s a shame. I thought we’ll be together until the end” Gabriel said to the unconscious Nathalie while taking her miraculous and focus in the responsible of her state. His conversational tone changed to a serious one when he faced Ninja “I hoped you did your part. Even in this was unexpected, I still don’t want her to be hurt”

“Unlike you, we know what we do” Ninja scoffed with a green shine wrapping her before moving to the side. To the disinterested Gabriel, a second Ninja appeared kneeling next to Nathalie “That miraculous would be more useful in our hands”

“I think I’ll be keeping for more time” He said putting it in the pocket of his coat “After all, it’s my family the one which has use its true power”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. You still need us more that we need you” Commented the Ninja kneeling with a smile that show two teeth too long to be consider human “If it weren’t for us, you would still be without be able to tell if your ally was truly one”

“And if you don’t give us something soon then we may reconsider our alliance” Continued the other Ninja “The sentimonster is the only thing that interested us. We had done everything to put it in your radar and Hawkmoth haven’t go after him”

“You’re wrong if you think I allow that an inferior being like you to tell me how to make my job. I have my own plans and I’m one step to get all the miraculous”

“You better be sure of that. You have until tomorrow for showing us a result”

Said both Ninja at the same time before disappearing with Nathalie. He wanted to do something about it however he knew he was powerless against the organization.

It was a pity to have to abandon his original plan but it didn’t matter in the end. Even if he needed to discard the part of catching the guardian, the second part still could happen.

_“One all this end, they’ll learn to don’t underestimate me. Emily, soon we all be together”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you translate into English “más te vale”?  
I use “you better be sure of that” but that doesn’t seem as derogatory and threatening as I wanted.


	15. Rules

From Marinette’s window, Tikki looked to the moon thinking about what happened in the last few days. The rules that for years she had follow, now they were obsolete and she couldn’t use them anymore to guide herself to deal with the actual situation.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Marinette in her desk focusing in the miraculous box, biting her lips and tapping the table. Despite the fact that tomorrow she needed to help her parents in an important event, it was obvious that she wouldn’t be going to bed soon. All the calm that she showed that afternoon wasn’t present in that moment now that no one was there to see her.

“Tikki, do you think I took that right decision? After everything that we found today the only thing that I could do was send everyone home waiting for a plan that I don’t have. What if the organization try to attack Adrien again? And if…?”

“Don’t worry, Marinette. That only happened because he was separate from Plagg. Now that they are together and with Trixx for extra help, I’m sure he would be safe” She interrupted her flying to be face to face with her and giving her more optimistic smile.

“But I can’t stop feeling that it isn’t enough” Continued Marinette holding her head with her hands “Now that we know who is Hawkmoth and his relation with the organization, the mansion isn’t a safe place. Why did I think that was a good idea?”

“Because our only advantage is that they don’t know that we know” She reminded her “If we do big changes then they will attack us and we won’t be ready. We need to trust that they would underestimate us”

“That don’t give us a lot of time. I’m afraid what would happen if I don’t have a plan for tomorrow. And be the new guardian?! I’m doing a bad job considering how many rules I broke today and… What is going to happen with Master Fu?”

Tikki didn’t answer. Instead she thought about everything while she listened Mariette’s rambling of more and more catastrophic scenarios.

At last her mind come to a conclusion that she hadn’t consider in almost three hundred years. Nodding to herself, she went to Marinette’s bag, took one of her notebooks and put it in front of Marinette. Before she could be asking what she was doing, Tikki opened it in one of the first pages were it was a summary of history of physics.

“Did you remember what you learnt this day” Asked Tikki pointing to the page “It was a very important lesson”

“That I needed to study a lot?”

“Not that. Marinette, the universe has always been the same” she laughed “All this people had created laws to understand it that have change when new information showed up. That’s the same with miraculous’ rules. They were create following our best understanding of the world for protect it and guide us”

“But now they’re obsolete?” Marinette said insecure to which Tikki nodded giving her a moment to thing after which she was confident “We are before a situation where the rules that we have aren’t enough and they need to be changed”

“That’s right. When they were created our current situation was unthinkable and the precautions that were took about sentimonster were based in that we thought could happened however they were wrong. I understand their fear but Adrien doesn’t deserve to be punished and also it goes against the principle of the rules that is to protect life.

Tikki stopped to make sure Marinette was understanding it. It was important considering what they were going to do.

“Even so, the rules can’t change to your whim. You’re a guardian and that give you the authority about the miraculous box in your charge. If you make a change, you need to think about the consequence not only for us but to the next generations. It’s a great responsibility that not everyone it ready to follow but I trust you Marinette and I know you can find a solution”

She observed Marinette blinks and put her hand in her knees. Tikki waited knowing how difficult it was for her to accept that responsibility.

Without time to accept the loss of her master, with a friend in danger and the safety of the rest of her friend at risk. Tikki understood she was asking too much and that why she proudly smile when Marinette took one of her pencils and accepted the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what lessons Marinette would be taking in the series but considering her age I think at summary of history of physics would be a topic she would need to learn at the start of the year.  
Could I have arrived to the same conclusion without using that reference? Yes, but that was my inspiration when thinking about what character development a character like Tikki could have in this story considering how old she is and this was the answer that I found.


End file.
